New Life
by Green-Bull
Summary: Perang telah berakhir. Dan kini Naruto telah menggapai mimpinya menjadi seorang Hokage. Apakah ini berarti Naruto telah mendapatkan semuanya/. Pairing Naruto-Hinata NEW CHAPTER UPDATE/. #RnR...Pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

**Inspirated from Naruto The Last Movie**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Tidak Jelas, Typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak  
kesalahan lain. Maklum ini Fanfict pertama.  
**

**Don't Like..? Don't Read, **

Perang dunia shinobi akhirnya berakhir. Akhirnya Naruto bisa menepati janjinya pada Sakura karena setelah pertarungan di Death Valley telah menyadarkan Sasuke. Kini kehidupan di dunia Shinobi mulai damai walaupun masih ada segelintir malasah kecil yang terjadi.

Satu hal yang terjadi setelah peperangan itu adalah turunya Tsunade dari jabatan Godaime Hokage, dan diangkatnya Hatake Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage. Semua orang setuju dengan pengankatan Kakashi. Sementara Naruto kini dipromsikan menjadi seorang Jounin sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan tujuannya untuk mengetahui seperti apa sebenarnya dunia ini dan ia diberikan masa percobaan selama satu tahun sebelum diangkat menjadi Shinobi kembali.

Seluruh Aliansi Shinobi setuju dengan keputusan ini.

"Apa Ramen Ichiraku masih terbuka jam segini"

Tampak Naruto dengan menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dan juga rambut yang sudah ia pangkas sedang berjalan di dinginnya malam hari di Konohagakure mengingat musim dingin hampir tiba.

"Yo...Naruto". Sapa Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto menengok ke belakang karena mendengar suara Kakashi.

"Kau mau kemana jam segini Naruto" Kakashi mendekati Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lapar Kakashi-sensei" Naruto menbungkukan badannya sambil memegang perutnya. "Persedian ramen instanku sudah habis, jadi aku keluar untuk mencari makanan"

"Yosh...kalau begitu ayo kita ke Ichiraku, malam ini aku yang traktir"

"Memangnya Kakashi-sensei tidak sibuk" Naruto tampak senang mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Malam ini aku ingin sedikit bersantai". Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan buku Ica-Ica Paradise

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju ke Ichiraku. Selama perjalanan setiap penduduk yang bertemu dengan mereka menunduk memberi hormat.

"Selamat malam Hokage-sama"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang mengambil jabatan Hokage ini Naruto. Itu karena aku bukan tipe orang yang dapat menduduki posisi ini".

"Aku belum siap Kakashi-sensei. Peperangan telah menyadarkanku bahwa aku belum mampu menjadi seorang hokage". Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil sidikit tersenyum

"Kau sedikit berubah setelah peperangan Naruto"

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di Ichiraku. Naruto langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun mengingat Ia sudah sangat lapar.

"Yo...Paman Teuchi seperti biasa Ramen porsi jumbo"

"Selamat Malam Hokage-sama" Sapa Teuchi setelah Kakashi mengankat tirai kedai Ichiraku dan langsung duduk di dekat Naruto. "Aku pesan Ramen biasa"

"Itadakimas"

"Selamat malam Paman Teuchi" Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar Ichiraku. Lalu tersenyum menatap Kakashi. "Terimah Kasih Kakashi-sensei"

"Aku menyesal mentraktirmu Naruto". Sebuah persimpangan muncul di dahi Kakashi. Itu karena Naruto memakan lima mangkok Ramen porsi besar. "Sekali-kali boleh kan Kakashi-sensesi" Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya ke Kakashi

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sepertinya cuaca akan semakin dingin". Kakashi menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Selamat malam Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi.

Sesampainya di Apartemennya Naruto langsung membuka jaket hitam miliknya lalu menjatuh dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tengkurap. "Yo, Naruto"

Sebuah panggilan dari luar jendela apartemennya. Ia beranjak dari posisinya lalu duduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei, Apa kau ingin menagih yang tadi di Ichiraku"

Kakashi lalu membuka jendela dan beranjak ke dalam apartemen Naruto."Begini aku tadi lupa mengatannkanya"

Wajah Naruto menjadi serius setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi. "Memangnya ada apa Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding lalu sejenak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "begini aku sudah meminta persetujuan dengan para tetua dan mereka mengijinkannya"

Wajah Naruto semakin serius sekaligus penasaran. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei, kau membuatku penasaran saja"

Kakashi menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Membuat Naruto menjadi semakin penasaran."Begini, Besok kalau kau ada waktu pergilah ke pemakaman Konoha sesampainya disana berjalanlah menuju ke bagian selatan"

Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Naruto. "Pemakaman memang disana ada apa"

"Setelah sampai di bagian selatan carilah dua makam yang saling berdekatan, di atas kedua makam tersebut ada sesuatu yang akan memberitahumu tentang semuanya"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kakashi langsung menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan Naruto manjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi sambil memegang kepalanya. "Makam, mengetahui semuanya, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto yang semakin penasaran saja kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya tapi kali Ia memposisikan dirinya terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Labih baik aku tidur saja"

Keesoka harinya Naruto mengikuti apa yang Kakashi katakan, Ia menuju bagian selatan pemakaman Konohagakure yang kini didominasi oleh warna putih dari Salju yang turun. Sesampainya disana Naruto kebingungang karena Ia melihat banyak sekali makam yang saling berdekatan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Kakashi-sensei" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Naruto lalu menghentikan pencariannya lalu membersihkan salju yang berada disekatnya dan duduk sementara didekatnya ada dua makam yang saling berdekatan. Batu nisan kedua makam tersebut tidak memiliki tulisan sedikitpun.

"Hoii, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman" Sahut Kyuubi aka Kurama yang berada di alam bawag sadar Naruto.

"AHH, Kurama kau ribut sekali. Aku sedang beristirahat. Aku lelah mencari makam yang dimaksud Kakashi-sensei" Ucap Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas Kurama.

"MAKAM..!"

"Diam dulu Kurama, aku sedang berusaha mengartikan apa yang Kakashi-sensei katakan. Kadang-kadang Kakashi-sensei sering memberikan sesuatu yang sulit aku mengerti" Naruto tampak sedang berpikir hingga membuat kepala terlihat mengeluarkan asap.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak kesusahan Kurama hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tiba-tiba Kurama menghentikan tawanya ketika Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang familiar tertimbun di makam tersebut. "Ada apa Kurama"

"Naruto coba gali coba gali bagian atas makam tersebut aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing"

Naruto mulai membersihkan makam tersebut lalu memulai mengais-ngais tanah tanah makam tersebut dan alangkah terkejut ia ketikan menemukan sesuatu. "Kunai"

Naruto lalu mengambil kunai tersebut."Jangan-jangan makam ini adalah ..." Tangan Naruto mulai bergetar ketika melihat dengan jelas Kunai yang Ia pegang.

"Ini adalah makam Tou-chan dan disebelahnya pasti makam.." Naruto mulai meneteskan air matanya. "...Kaa-chan"

"Tidak salah lagi Naruto itu makam orang tuamu. Minato dan Kushina"

Setelah beberapa lama menangis sedih atau bahagia. Naruto menghapus air matanya lalu mulai membersihkan makam kedua orang tuanya dari tumpukan salju. "Aku benar-benar..."

"Terima kasih Kurama. Berkatmu aku akhirnya bisa melihat makam Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan" Naruto menepuk-nemuk kepala Kurama. "Jangan berterimah kasih padaku itu membuatku merasa aneh tau"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Tetapi kenapa nisan mereka tidak diberi nama atau tulisan lainnya"

"Itu karena Sandaime Hokage-sama tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui siapa pemilik makam ini" Jawab Kakashi yang memakau jubah Hokage tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto berbalik menengok Kakashi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"YO. Selamat pagi Naruto" Sambil mengankat tangannya.

"Kalau tahu Kakashi-sensei ingin menunjukan makam Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pasti aku langsung pergi mencarinya setelah memberitahuku" Naruto tampak kesal lalu tersenyum kembali." Terima kasih. Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi berjalan menuju ke dekat Naruto lalu membantu Naruto membersihkan makam Minato dan Kushina. "EHH. Apa yang Kakashi-sensei lakukan"

"Aku mau membantu membersihkannya. Lagipula Ayahmu adalah Sensen-ku dan aku dulu pernah diberi tugas untuk menjaga Kushina-san sewaktu mengandungmu" Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya kedua makam tersebut kini terlihat bersih. Naruto dan Kakashi beranjak dari duduk mereka. "Naruto pagi-pagi besok datanglah ke ruanganku, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi".

"Akhirnya" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum karena akhir-akhir ini Ia jarang menerima misi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Kakashi langsung menghilang dari tempatnya. Sementara Naruto kembali duduk lalu berdoa di depan makam orang tuanya.

"Aku pergi...Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Aku akan kesini lagi jika ada waktu" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Kira-kira misi apa yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei" Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan Desa Konoha yang dipenuhi salju.

Sewaktu tiba di sebuah persimpangan Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo sedang berjalan sambil memegang payung agar ia tidak terkena salju yang turun."Hinata-chan. Tunggu"

"EH, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang menghetikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya. "Kau mau kemana turun salju seperti ini Hinata-chan".

"Ano...Na-Naruto-ku, aku ingin pergi ke menemui Kurenai-sensei" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu akbiat Naruto menghampirinya. "Ka-kalau Na-Naruto-kun sendiri mau kemana" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata karena wajah Naruto sudah berjarak hampir satu meter dari wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Pemakaman...Ada apa denganmu Hinata-chan kenapa wajahmu merah sekali". Naruto kemudian menyentuh jidat Hinata yang sontak membuat Hinata menjadi Blushing. "Kau tdk sakit-kok"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Memangnya makam siapa yang kau kunjungi di Pemakaman" Ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku baru saja mengunjungi makam orang tuaku"

"Orang Tua". Hinata terkejut. "Coba tebak Hinata, akhirnya aku bisa melihat makam Orang Tuaku setelah sekian lama"

"Aku senang mendengarnya Naruto-kun, Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kurenai-sensei mungkin sudah menunggu" Dengan wajah merah seperti tomat Hinata terburu-buru meninggalkan Naruto sebelum Ia pingsan.

Keesokan paginya Sakura, Hinata, Chouji dan Shikamaru sudah berada di Ruangan Hokage sementara Naruto belum juga tiba.

"Kemana si Baka ini, jam segini belum muncul juga" Persimpangan muncul di jidat Sakura yang dari menunggu Naruto.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto muncul secaea tiba-tiba menggunakan Shunshin No Jutsu. Akan tetapi naruto belum sepenuhnya mengusai Jutsu milik Ayahnya tersebut dan alhasil Ia pun menabrak dinding.

BRAKK

"Akhirnya Ia datang juga" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Kau terlambat Baka"

BUAGH

Sebuag bogem mentah mendarat di kepala Naruto yang masih berbaring di lantai. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah laku kedua mantan muridnya tersebut hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mereka tidak berubah sama sekali" Gumam Kakashi. "Kau harus belajar menguasainya Naruto sebelum bisa bisa seperti Yondaime Hokage. Tetapi bedanya kau tidak memerlukan tanda untuk berpindah tempat berbeda dengan Ayahmu yang membutuhkan tanda untuk berpindah"

Sakura kemudian menarik telinga Naruto lalu menyeretnya secara sadis." Itee-Itee Sakura-chan"

"YOSH...Karena kalian semua sudah lengkap akan aku jelaskan misi kalian" Kakashi tampak mengambil sebuah Tas kecil berisikan tanaman obat. "Misi kalian adalah mengantar tanaman obat ini ke sebuah desa kecil di negara api"

Naruto memiringkan bibirnya. "Kok Kakashi-sensei memberikanku misi tingkat B seperti ini"

"Tanaman obat harus tiba di desa itu secepatnya karena mereka sangat membutuhkannya, Misi mungkin bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu menjadi tingkat A". Kakashi menjelaskan secara rinci misi yang akan Ia berikan.

Setelah persiapan mereka sudah dirasa cukup akhirnya mereka pun meninggal gerbang Konohagakure.

"Akhirnya misi selesai"

Naruto mengangkat keduan tangannya ke atas sambil berjalan dengan Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sakura yang ikut bersama dalam misi tersebut.

Kini Konohagakure sudah dipenuhi oleh Salju. Naruto yang berjalan dengan penuh semangat langsung menggigil akibat dinginnya salju. "Brrrr. Kenapa di dalam desa sangat dingin padahal di luar desa desa dinginnya tidak seperti ini"

"Setelah ini kau mau kalian mau kemana" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto Hinata dan Sakura. "Aku ingin pergi melapor pada Hokage-sama tentang misi ini". Tampak Sakura memegang sebuah gulungan yang berisi laporan dari misi yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Ka-kalau... Na-Naruto-kun mau kemana" Hinata tampak menatap Naruto yang dari tadi menggigil karena dinginnya cuaca. "A-Aku ingin pergi membeli Ramen Instan". Naruto balas menatap Hinata

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu". Shikamaru dan Chouji berjalan menunggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di persimpangan. "Aku pergi dulu, Naruto-Hinata". Sakura menatap kedua orang sambil tersenyum. Hinata dan Naruto balas tersenyum pada Sakura. "Jaaana. Sakura-chan"

Naruto dan Hinata melanjukan perjalanan mereka. "Besok-besok aku akan memakai pakaian yang hangat. Brrrrr". Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan Hinata yang memang sudah memakai pakaian yang hangat hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti didepan sebuah toko pakaian yang memajang bebera syal. Naruto kemudian mendekati toko tersebut lalu melihat-lihat syal yang terpajang. "Apa kau mau membeli syal Naruto-kun".

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli tetapi..". Hinata mengaktifkan Byakuga dan melihat kedalam saku Naruto. "Ternyata uang Naruto-kun tidak cukup" Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tersenyum".

"Ano...N-Naruto-kun". Hinata tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "A-ku pulang dulu Naruto-kun". Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

Sesampainya di rumah. Hinata langsung mencari alat yang bisa digunakan pelayan keluarga Hyuga untuk menjahit sesuatu yang robek. Lalu duduk disebuah meja kecil untuk mulai merajut helai demi helai benang untuk dijadikan sebuah Syal. "Naruto-kun pasti menyukainya" gumamnya.

"Hinate-nee-sama apa yang kau lakukan". Ucap Hanabi yang datang dari kamarnya. "Aku ingin membuat sebuah syal". Hanabi tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata karena Ia mengetahui bahwa syal itu akan diberikan kepada Naruto.

Sementara itu, sesampainya di apartemen miliknya, Naruto langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan dua buah selimut. "Jika saja persediaan ramenku masih ada pasti aku akan membelinya".

Keesokan harinya Naruto terkena demam dan hal itu membuat Ia tak dapat keluar rumah.

"Selamat Pagi Naruto" Sapa Sai dari jendela apartemen Naruto. "Pantas saja kau tidak keluar rumah di hari yang cerah ini walaupun sedang musim dingin, ternyata kau terkena demam".

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya ke Sai ,Ia sulit berbicara karena di Mulut Naruto terdapat alat pengukur suhu badan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu". Sai melompat turun dari jendela apartemen Naruto.

Dua minggu telah berlalu kini Naruto mulai sembuh dari demamnya tetapi Ia masih merasa tidak enak badan. Sekarang Ia duduk bersantai sambil mengenakan baju yang sangat tebal dan topi di atas apartemennya. Tak lama setelah itu Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten dan Chouji menghampirinya.

"YO..Naruto"

"Ada apa" Tanya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto, Kenapa baru hari ini aku melihatmu".

Naruto mengambil tangan Shikamaru lalu meletakkannya di jidatnya. "Panas".

"Itu penyebabnya". Naruto kembali duduk.

"Sihh. Masak orang yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara yang menjadi pahlawan dunia Shinobi bisa kalah sama demam". Ino mengerutkan jidatnya. "Selama hampir dua minggu" Chouji menyambung perkataan Ino.

"Meskipun pahlawan aku ini tetap manusia biasa tuu" Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya. "Kau tahu Naruto selama kau demam. Sasuke-kun sempat kembali ke Konoha".

Mendengarkan Perkataan Shikamaru. Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sasuke kembali ke Desa. Kenapa tidak orang yang memberitahuku". Dahi Naruto sempat berkerut lalu menghela nafas. "Apa yang Ia lakukan selama di desa"

"Ia hanya datang untuk melapor kepada Hokage-sama".

"Setelah itu Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ". Ucap Shikamaru. "Tetapi sebelum Sasuke berangkat Ia sempat melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan". Chouji menyambung perkataan Shikamaru.

"Apa yang Teme itu lakukan" Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah penasaran lalu menelan ludahnya. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Si Jidat sialan itu menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku". Persimpangan muncul di dahi Ino. Naruto merasa terkena serangan jantung tak kala mendengar bahwa Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. "Terus apa si Teme itu menerimanya"

"Sakura tidak memberitahuku tetapi dilihat dari ekspresi Sakura, pasti Sasuke menerimanya"

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum palsu tetapi jauh didalam hatinya Ia merasa sangat sakit. "Aku senang mendengar hal itu, Aku akan memberi selamat pada Sakura-chan saat bertemu nanti"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto" mereka semua meninggalkan Naruto di atap apartemennya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu Ia menaruh tangan di wajahnya berusaha agar air matanya tidak turun. "Sakura-chan". Ia terus-terusan memanggik nama itu dengan lirih.

Keesokan harinya Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke Ichiraku walaupun ia masih merasa tidak enak badan. Sesampainya disana Ia bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang membawa sebuah bingkisan berwarna Lavender diikat dengan pita berwarna Pink.

"Hinata-chan". Sapa Naruto sambil mengankat tangannya. "Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata membalas dengan terbata-bata.

"Shikamaru bilang kau itu sedang demam. A-apa itu benar".

"Keadaanku mulai membaik". Mata Naruto tertuju pada bingkisan yang dibawa Hinata. "Apa itu Hinata-chan"

"I-I-Ini bingkisan untuk Hanabi". Hinata tidak berani memberitahukan apalagi memberikan bingkisan yang berisi Syal yang Ia buat untuk Naruto.

Hanabi yang bersembunyi di dekat Ichiraku. "Sudah kuduga Hinata-onee-sama tidak berani memberikannya".

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata yang selang beberapa saat Sakura menghapiri keduanya. Dan saat itupula Hinata langsung bergegas meniggalkan keduanya. "A-Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun, Sakura".

"Naruto, Eh ada apa dengan Hinata" Sapa Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyuman palsu oleh Naruto. "Aku dengar kau dan Sasuke sekarang adalah pasangan kekasih".

"Kumohon padamu Sakura, jangan memberitahukan pada Naruto-kun". Gumam Hinata Berjalan sembil sekejap menengok ke arah Naruto dan Sakura". Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Naruto-kun pasti akan sangat sedih mendengarnya"

Sakura terkejut ternyata Naruto mengetahui hal tersebut lalu mengeluarkan senyum. "Siapa yang memberitahumu".

"Selamat Sakura-chan aku turut senang mendengarnya". Naruto kembali mengeluarkan senyum palsu dari wajahnya. Sakura yang melihat senyuman Naruto dipipinya langsung muncul semburat merah.

"Ya sudah kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, mari kita merayakannya dengan makan ramen, Aku yang mentraktir". Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lapar, Aku pulang dulu Sakura-chan"

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya. "Tumben Naruto tidak mau makan ramen".

Naruto berjalan penuh sambil memegang erat dadanya. Lalu ia berhenti di sebuah taman kecil. "Sakura-chan". Naruto terus-terusan memanggail nama gadis bermata emerald tersebut di atas sebuah ayunan.

Mata Sapphire-nya mulai meneteskan air mata lalu ia menatap ke arah patung wajah Hokage ayahnya. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan apa ini yang dimaksud patah hati".

Lalu tiba-tiba di alam bawah sadarnya. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto, kau tidak seprti Naruto yang kukenal". Naruto yang berada di atas kepala Kurama langsung menegakkan kepalanya. "Aku masih merasa tidak enak badan setelah demam".

Kurama tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. "Jika Kushina melihatmu seperti ini Ia pasti langsung memukulmu".

"Hoii...Naruto apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu". Naruto lalu menggantukan tubuhnya di depan mata Kurama. "Siapa dia Kurama"

"Ternyata selama ini kau tidak sadar rupanya, kau memang payah membaca perasaan seorang wanita". Kurama memegang kepalanya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, tetapi pertama-tama gunakan Shunshin untuk berpindah ke hutan, Aku ingin keluar sebentar".

Naruto lalu menggunakan Shunshin untuk berpintah ke hutan tempat biasa Ia berlatih dan seperti biasa saat sampai di tujuannya Naruto kembali menabrak pohon.

BRAKK.

"Itee" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lalu.

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.

Sekarang Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Kyuubi ataupun Bijuu yang lain melalui Kuchiyose tanpa mengaktifkan mode Bijuu. Karena sekarang bisa dibilang ia adalah Jincuuriri dari kedelapan Bijuu kecuali Hachibi yang dikembalikan pada Killer Bee.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh Kurama".

Sementara itu diruangan Hokage. Kakashi yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen tiba-tiba terkejut karena seorang shinobi Konoha langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maaf Hokage-sama"

"Oiii..Oiii tenangkan dirimu. Ada apa".

"Salah seorang penduduk melapor bahwa Ia melihat Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul di Hutan tempat latihan". Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak. "Tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin Naruto yang mengeluarkannya, Kurama mungkin bosan berada di dalam tubuh Naruto terus".

"Begitukah...Syukurlah" Shinobi tersebut menghela nafas sambil memegang dadanya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi Hokage-sama maaf kalau mengganggu".

"Paman Ramen Spesial satu".

"Oke-oke tunggu sebentar, sepertinya kau mulai ceria lagi Naruto". Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian. "Terima kasih paman, uangnya aku letakkan disini saja". Naruto meletakkan uang di dekat lima mangkok kosong yang bertumpuk.

Setelah keluar dari Ichiraku Naruto bertemu dengan Hanabi yang sedang membawa sebuah buku.

"Naruto, tunggu". Teriak Hanabi yang membuat Naruto langsung menengok lalu berjalan ke arah Hanabi.

"Ada apa Hanabi-chan". Naruto memperhatikan buku yang dibawa Hanabi.

Hanabi lalu memberikan buku itu pada Naruto. "Buku apa ini Hanabi-chan".

"Setelah sampai di tempatmu bacalah isi buku ini, aku sudah bersusah payah mengambilnya". Lalu Hanabi berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto tampak bingung melihat buku yang diberikan Hanabi.

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya. Ia langsung meletakkan buku tersebut di dekatnay yang sedang berbaring. Naruto semakin penasaran dengan buku tersebut, Ia lalu mengambil buku berwarna Indigo tersebut lalu mulai membukanya secara sembarang.

14 Agustus 2001 Tahun Shinobi.

_Aku mengunjungi makam Ibu. Hari itu adalah hari kematian Ibu.  
"Kaa-san. Apa kau tahu, akhirnya aku dapat menyampaikan isi hatiku pada Naruto-kun walaupun hari itu menjadi hari yang sangat buruk bagi desa karena diserang oleh Akatsuki"_

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ini buku harian Hinata-chan, kenapa Hanabi-chan memberikannya padaku". Ia kemudian membuka halaman berikutnya secara acak.

1 January 2002 Tahun Shinobi.

_Malam tahun baru ini pertama kalinya aku merayakannya dengn teman-temanku khusunya Narutu-kun, walaupun Ia hanya terus memperhatikan Sakura.  
"Hari itu pula hatiku terasa sakit melihat Naruto-kun sangat akrab bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat Sakura. Tetapi aku memaklumi karena mereka berada dalam satu tim yang sama"_

Naruto mulai merasa sedih ternyata gadis yang dimaksud Kurama adalah Hinata. Ia selalu mengacuhkannya karena hanya menganggap Hinata sebagi teman seperjuangan. Tetapi sebaliknya ternyata Hinata menyukainya.

28 September 2002 Tahun Shinobi.

_Berita mengenai perang dunia shinobi benar-benar mengejutka. Apalagi Naruto-kun akan menjadi tujuan utama perang itu.  
"Kami-sama berikanlah aku kekuatan agar dapat melindungi Naruto-kun"_

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Ternyata Hinata tidak hanya menyukai Naruto, Hinata bahkan mencintai Naruto walaupun sering diacuhkan.

2 Oktober 2003 Tahun Shinobi.

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Tega-teganya Ia menyakiti hati Naruto.  
"Aku berdoa agar Sakura tidak memberitahukan Naruto di depan Ichiraku"_

_Beberapa jam kemudian aku melihat Naruto-kun sedang menangis di atas ayunan di sebuah taman. Ternyata yang aku takutkan benar-benar terjadi Sakura memberitahukannya._

_"Kami-sama...Cahaya Hidupku sedang menangis"."Apa yang aku lakukan"_

_"Kuatkanlah Ia Kami-sama"_

_"Aku ingin menghampirinya. Tetapi Aku merasa kehadiranku hanya akan menambah kesedihannya"_

_"Mengapa bukan aku saja yang menangis. Kuharap aku bisa menggatikannya"_

_Dan tanpa aku sadari aku mulai meneteskan air mata. _

Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah hidup didunia. Hinata menangis kepadanya tetapi Ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka halaman terakhir buku harian Hinata disana terdapat foto Naruto dan terdapat tulisan dibawahnya.

_Kau adalah Cahaya Hidupku, Naruto-kun. Walaupun kau tidak berpikir demikian._

Naruto memegang dadanya. Ia merasa dadanya dihantam oleh Bijudama yang sangat besar.

"Hinata...Hinata". Naruto memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu. Mengingat apa yang pernah gadis itu lakukan untuknya selama ini. Seperti saat penyerangan Pain. Kini Naruto mulai sadar akan perasaan Hinata dan menghapus seluruh air mata yang mengalur di pipinya.

Naruto menutup sampul buku tersebut secara perlahan dan melihat secarik kertas yang direkatkan pada bagian belakang buku berwarna Indigo tersebut.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaan Hinata-nee-sama"

"Dan tambahan. Kembalikan bukunya setalha kau membacanya, TEME...TTD : Hanabi".

Naruto lalu menaruh buku tersebut di meja dekat tempat tidurnya lalu tidur terlentang. Ia menahan posisi itu beberapa saat lalu menengok kunai milik ayahnya yang Ia gantung di dinding atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tou-chan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan". Perlahan Naruto mulai menutup matanya dan akhirnya tertidur.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan alangkah terkejut Ia ketika mengetahui bahwa Ia tidak berada di kamarnya melainkan di sebuah dimensi yang mirip tempat Ia bertemu dengan Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina.

"Naruto". Ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari arah belakang Ia pun menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat dua sosok yang sangat Ia rindukan.

"Tou-chan...Kaa-chan". Naruto langsung berlari memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"A-Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan lagi". Naruto meneteskan air mata dan semakin erat memeluk sedua orang tuangya. "Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda Naruto". Kushina mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto yang sudah Ia pangkas.

"Apa kau memangkasnya setelah perang Naruto".

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengatkan kedua tangannya dan senyum bahagia dari wajahnya. " Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa melihat makam Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan".

Wajah senang juga terpancar dari wajah Minato dan Kushina. "Maaf Naruto Ibu lupa memberitahumu sewaktu bertemu denganmu". Lalu Kushina memberikan tatapan menakutkan untuk Minato yang sontak membuatnya menjadi ketakutan.

"Ternyata kau tidak memberitahu Naruto lagi". Minato mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada. "Maaf Kushina aku lupa memberitahu Naruto".

"Hahaha...ternyata kau masih takut pada Kushina, Minato". Ujar Kurama yang berada di belakang mereka. "Kyuubi..!". Kushina terkejut bukan main.

"Kaa-chan tak usah khawatir, dan jangan panggil Kurama dengan nama Kyuubi". Kushina menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Maaf, Kurama".

"Kau berhasil melakukan hal yang bisa ibu lakukan, Naruto".

"Itu artinya kau kalah sama Naruto" ucap Kurama dan Minato bersamaan. Mendengar perkataan keduanya mode Habanero Kushina menjadi aktif yang sontak membuat Minato kembali ketakutan. Sementara Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Ibu dan Ayahnya menjadi teringat dengan kelakuan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Ada apa Naruto". Kushina terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini menyangkut masalah...".

"Wanita" Kurama memotong perkataan Naruto yang sontak membuat Kushina menjadi tersenyum. "Kau bisa memceritakannya kepada Ibu".

"Begini, Aku menaruh perasaan pada Sakura tetapi Ia lebih memilih Sasuke-teme itu". Naruto mulai menjelaskan secara rinci.

"Naruto, Ibu pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa didunia wanita lebih banyak daripada laki-laki jadi tak salah jika menaruh perasaan pada seorang wanita.". Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tetapi belum tentu wanita yang sukai itu bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu". Kushina mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Kuharap kau mengerti dengan hal itu Naruto". Kurama lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Benar-kan yang aku katakan".

"Lihatlah Ibu, tidak menyangka bahwa ayahmu ternyata menyukaiku walaupun Ibu tidak". Kushina menyeringai penuh Jahil. "OE..OE". Minato menatap Kushina.

"Maaf-maaf, dan lihatlah sekarang Ibu sangat mencintai Ayahmu". Kushina melemparkan senyum pada Minato.

"Jadi semuanya tergantung padamu Naruto". Kushina mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto yang tadi sempat Ia acak. "Aku mengerti".

"Dan satu hal lagi aku berharap agar kau dapat membangkitkan klan Uzumaki, Klan kita". Kushina menunjuk simbol klan Uzumaki yang berada di lengan jaket Naruto.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti. Ke sini, tidurlah di pangkuan Ibu". Kushina membaringkan Naruto di pangkuannya. Setelah itu Naruto akhirnya kembali tertidur.

"Kurama, sebenarnya siapa Wanita yang mencintai Naruto". Minato dan Kushina menjadi penasaran.

"Ia berasal dari klan Hyuga namanya Hinata". Minato dan Kushina semakin penasaran.

"Gadis itu benar-benar menyukai Naruto sedangkan Si Bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya". Mendengar perkataan Kurama. Mode Habanero Kushina aktif lagi Ia sangat ingin memukul Naruto tetapi Ia tidak mau Naruto bangun yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Walaupun orang-orang desa dulu sangat takut pada Naruto karena keberadaanku tetapi tidak pada gadis itu, Ia tetap menyukai Naruto apa adanya dan menerima keadaannya". Kuram mulai menjelaskannya secara rinci.

**Mohon maaf bila agak gaje dll**

**Segini aja dulu...Review nya ditunggu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- New Life Part 2 -**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hinata Hyuga**

**Rate : T **

**Warning :  
**T**idak Jelas, Typo bertebaran, dan masih banyak**  
**kesalahan lain yang dapat menyebabkan Kanker, **

**Don't Like..? Don't Read, **

Pagi harinya jam alarm Naruto berbunyi dengan kerasnya tetapi Ia tidak mematikannya walaupun sudah bangun. Naruto berpikir keras mengenai keputusan apa yang harus Ia ambil. Setelah beberama menit jam alarmnya pun telah berhenti berbunyi.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya"

Hari ini matahari menyinari desa Konohagakura walaupun salju masih tetap turun. Naruto tampak berjalan-jalan, setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya pasti menyapa dan memberi hormat padanya. Kan iya pahlawan desa dan dunia Shinobi sudah sepantasnya orang-orang menghormatinya.

"Naruto-senpai". Teriak beberapa genin dari jendela akademi.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun". Hinata tampak malu-malu menyapa Naruto. "Pagi, Hinata-chan". Balas Naruto dengan senyuman. "Kau mau kemana memakai tas Hinata-chan".

"A-Aku mau pergi ke tempat latihan 3". Hinata merasa aneh dengan wajah Naruto hari ini. Dan Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "A-Aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun".

Naruto tampak bingung melihat Hinata. "Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya".

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu melangjutkan langkahnya.B eberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba dua orang Jounin tiba-tiba menghadangnya. "Maaf. Mengganggumu Naruto tetapi Hokage-sama memerintah seluruh Ninja yang berada di desa untuk mencari dan menangkap lima penyusup yang berkeliaran di sekitar desa."

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu mengingat perkataan Hinata. Ia seketika mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi yang membuat kedua Jounin tersebut terkejut. "Kau tak usah berlebihan menggunakan chakramu Naruto". Dalam sekegap Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke arah tempat latihan 3.

Naruto mulai merasa cemas sambil mempercepat larinya. Ia berharap agar penyusup tersebut tidak menemukan Hinata. Padahal hari ini ia berencana untuk memperjelas semuanya. "Aku harus bergegas tidak ada cara lain". Naruto lalu menggunakan Shunshin walaupun Ia masih belum sempurna menggunakannya.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang berlatih tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan muncul lima orang yang menggunkan topeng muncul di hadapannya.

"Kalian pasti para menyusup itu". Hinata langsung memasang kuda-kuda

Kelima penyusup tersebut pun mulai berlari menuju Hinata namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika Naruto muncul di depan Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berhasil menggunakan Shunshin. Ia berpikir bahwa kecemasan pada Hinata yang membuat Ia bisa menggunakannya secara sempurna.

"NARUTO-KUN..!"

"Wah..Wah...Akhirnya Pahlawan kita muncul juga, nama kita akan melambung jika mengalahkannya".

Naruto menghiraukan kelima orang tersebut dan berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Hinata..Sembunyi, biar aku yang melawan kelima orang ini".

"Kau tidak boleh terluka, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan setelah ini". Naruto semakin mempertegas suaranya dan Hinata pun menurutinya, Ia menonaktifkan Byakugannya lalu berlari menuju pepohonan tak jauh dari situ.

Naruto lalu berbalik menatap tajam kelima orang lawanya. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung memulai pertarungannya.

.

.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit Naruto berhasil mengalahkan kelima orang tersebut. Kedua lawannya kini terbaring lemas tak berdaya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengikat para penyusup itu 2 penyusup diikat oleh bunshinnya sementara sisanya Naruto sendiri yang mengikatnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan". Naruto tampak memperhatikan tubuh Hinata. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan menandakan bahwa Ia tidak apa-apa.

Hinata lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sapphire Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Terima..". Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya bibir Hinata langsung disegel sebuah ciuman singkat yang sontak membuat Hinata menjadi terkejut.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih". Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Maaf aku selama ini tidak perduli padamu".

"Naruto-kun tanganmu dingin". Hinata yang memegang tangan Naruto melepaskannya lalu mengambil bingkisan yang selalu Ia bawa dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku tahu benda ini tidak sepadan dengan hal telah kau lakukan untukku...Se-selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18 Naruto-ku. Ini kado ulang tahun untukmu". Naruto tampak terkejut ketika Hinata memberikan bingkisan tersebut apalagi Ia tidak mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Hinata juga pernah mengatakan bahwa bingkisan ini untuk Hanabi.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan senyuman lalu membuka bingkisan tersebut. "Maaf. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat syal". Naruto lalu memakai syal tersebut yang terlihat agak kepanjangan.

"Setealah Naruto-kun melihat-lihat syal di toko, aku langsung berpikiran untuk membuatkanmu sebuah syal karena aku tahu bahwa uang milikmu tidak cukup". Naruto lalu mengalungkan syal tersebut pada Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau seperti ini...Terasa hangat".

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto mengalungkan syal itu pada dirinya. Sementara Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedikit berlebihan.

Naruto lalu memegang kedua tangan Hinata. "Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan...Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku".

Disambung dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat mesra yang sontak membuat Hinata pingsan tetapi karena Naruto menahan syal yang melirit pada Hinata dan alhasil Ia tidak terjatuh. "Hinata-chan"

Naruta lalu mengatkat tubuh Hinata. Dan setelah itu Hinata tersadar. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga". Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khsanya. "Apa ini mimpi". Gumam Hinata sambil memcubit tangannya mengira semua ini hanya mimpi.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Hinata sedikit tertawa. "Apa kau mengira ini hanya mimpi. Hinata-chan". Hinata pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu". Hinata mengeluarkan senyuman indah disertai anggukan. Dan Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman indah disertai setetes cairan bening dari mata Sapphirenya.

"Apa itu artinya, Mau". Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto hingga terlihat mereka sedang berpelukan.

"Ta-tapi...Na-Naruto-kun bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Sakura".

"Kau tak usah memikirkan itu. Toh Sakura sudah milik Sasuke-teme itu, Jadi berhenti berpikiran kalau aku masih memilik perasaan pada Sakura-chan.". Disambung dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Naruto kemudian mengambil ransel Hinata. "Berpegangan, kita akan kembali ke desa". Naruto menggunakan Shunshin seperti pada waktu Minato menyelamatkan Kushina dari Kyuubi. Sementara Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto pun mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar pada leher Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan Mansion Hyuga, penjaga gerbang mansion tersebut terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil menggendong Hinata. "Akhirnya kau bisa menguasainya Naruto-kun".

"Itu-kan berkat dirimu Hinata-chan". Naruto menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum yang berada di gendongannya yang membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah merona.

"Ehem..". Naruto yang mendengar sindiran dari penjaga gerbang langsung menurunkan Hinata. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa". Naruto menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajah menyeramkan yang dibalas anggukan dari kedua orang tersebut sambil ketakutan.

"Selamat malam Hinata-chan". Naruto kembali menghilang. Lalu muncul di ruangan Hokage yang membuat Kakashi menjadi terkejut. "Ada apa Naruto".

"Aku sudah mengurus kelima penyusup tersebut mereka berada di area latihan 3, Bunshinku sedang menjaganya". Naruto menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan segera mengurusnya".

.

.

.

.

7 Tahun telah berlalu semenjak Naruto menjadi kekasih Hinata. Kini mereka sedang berada di atas sebuah sebuah bukit di belakang Desa Konoha.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat seindah ini Naruto-kun". Hinata sedang menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit tersebut. Kini Hinata tidak lagi malu jika dekat dengan Naruto karena sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ini salah satu tempat kesukaanku, aku sering kesini jika tidak sedang melalukan kenakalan sewaktu kecil". Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas reruputan. "Sendirian".

"Siapa lagi yang aku ajak, dulu kan semua orang tidak ingin bersamaku". Naruto blak-blakan seolah melupakan kepedihannya sewaktu kecil.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak sendirian lagi". Naruto melempar senyum pada Hinata yang sedang menatapnya sementara Hinata membalas dengan mencubit kaki Naruto.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ayo kita kembali Hinata-chan, aku sudah lapar". Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukankan Hinata-chan".

Hinata lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan mereka pun menghilang menggunkan Shunshin.

Malam harinya Naruto sedang menikmati Ramen di kedai andalannya Ichiraku tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang sambil mengibaskan tirai Ichiraku.

"Ternyata kau disini Naruto, aku mencarimu kemana-mana". Lalu diikuti oleh Ino-Chouji-Shino-Kiba-Akamaru dan Lee.

"Oee...ada apa kalau mau ditraktir jangan harap". Naruto menkerutkan wajahnya.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk makan". Naruto lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa".

"Tadi aku diundang untuk mengikuti ramat para Tetua dan Hokage-sama".

"Apa akan ada perang lagi". Naruto lalu menaruh sumpit yang Ia pegang lalu mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Rokudaime Hokage mengundurkan diri dan kau direkomendasikan menjadi Nanadaime Hokage". Dengan mata membulat seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar. "Apa kau tidak bercanda".

"Aku serius ,selamat ya Naruto...Ehh salah Nanadaime Hokage-sama". Naruto langsung memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang berada di mulutnya. "Selamat" Teman-teman yang lain memberikan selamat.

"YOSHH...Kalau begitu kalian akan ku traktir".

"Tunggu dulu...karena malam ini kita memiliki Hokage yang baru, jadi Ramen malam ini aku gratiskan". Timpal Paman Teuchi yang gembira dengan kabar ini.

Akhirnya mereka semua menikmati Ramen malam itu mengingat kini Konoha memiliki pemimpin baru.

Seminggu kemudian pelantikan Hokage yang baru berjalan dengan lancar dihadiri oleh seluruh warga Konohagakure serta beberapa perwakilan dari desa lain dan Sasuke juga kembali hanya untuk menghadiri pelantikan Hokage yang baru.

"Selamat ya Dobe". Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke juga setuju dengan hal ini.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan pencarianmu".

"Iya memangnya kenapa".

"Tidak kok, cuman bertanya".

"Aku akan berangkat besok"

"Aku tidak bertanya kapan kau akan berangkat".

"Kau masih menyebalkan seperti biasa".

.

.

Jubah putih dengan motif api bertuliskan Nanadaime –Hokage kini berkibar ditiup hembusan angin didepan pintu gerbang mansion Hyuga. Hari ini Naruto bertekad untuk melamar Hinata.

Selang beberapa menit terbukalah pintu gerbang tersebut. Naruto disambut dengan hormat oleh dua orang penjaga gerbang. "Selamat datang Hokage-sama..Ada keperluan apa anda kemari".

"Apa Hiashi-sama ada".

"Hiashi-sama sedang berada di dojo bersama Hanabi-sama".

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dojo dengan gugup wangi lavender menyertai perjalanan Naruto menuju ke dojo. Sesampainya disana Hiashi langsung menyambut Naruto. Mereka lalu meuju ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka kini sedang duduk berdua saling berhadapan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi Naruto, Ia merasa lebih baik berhadapan dengan 10.000 musuh daripada sekarang.

"Ada keperluan apa Hokage-sama datang menemuiku".

Tanpa berlama-lama Naruto langsung langsung membungkuk. "Be-begini aku kemari u-untuk melamar puteri anda Hinata-chan".

"Melamar". Hiashi menghela nafas sejenak. "Maaf...tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang berencana untuk melamar Hinata ".

"APA.!". Naruto langsung bangkit. "Aku tahu kau itu kekasih Hinata tetapi aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa ada pria yang berencana untuk melamar Hinata".

Naruto lalu mengepalkan tinjunya. "Siapa orang itu...Aku akan memaksanya untuk menelan Bijudama sebesar cintaku pada Hinata agar Ia membatalkan rencananya".

"Kalau begitu telan saja Bijudama-mu sendiri Naruto". Ujar Tsunade yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama Kakashi dan Iruka. "Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei...EH menelan Bijudamaku"

Hokage muda tersebut menjadi heran dengan maksud Tsunade.

"Ada apa kalian kemari". Kakashi lalu menatap Naruto sembil sedikit tertawa. "Apa kau berencana untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Hinata". Iruka juga ikut tertawa.

"Mereka kesini untuk menemanimu untuk melamar Hinata". Hiashi tampak tersenyum sinis sambil menatap wajah heran Naruto. "Hinata sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang datang melamarnya".

Keempat orang tersebut mulai tertawa bersama. "Kau kan tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi kami yang akan menemani".

"Mana mungkin aku menjodohkan Hinata pada orang lain. Dia kan sudah punya calon suami yang hebat". Wajah heran Naruto seketika lenyap ternyata Hinata berencana untuk mengerjainya.

"Cihh...Berani-beraninya Hinata mengerjaiku seperti ini". Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya. "Setelah ini kau harus menelan Bijudamamu sendiri Naruto". Tsunade sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Jadi kapan kau ingin melangsungkannya Naruto".

"Terserah anda saja Tou-san". Naruto kembali membungkuk lalu bangkit memberikan senyuman pada Hiashi.

**\- TBC -**

**Ini lanjutannya silahkan menikmati...**

**Mohon Reviewnya..**

**Salam Hangat dari Author...**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- New Life Part 3 -**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Tidak Jelas, Typo masih bertebaran, dan masih banyak  
kesalahan lain. **

**Don't Like..? Don't Read,**

* * *

Naruto sedang tertidur diantara dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk. Beberapa bulan setelah dilaksanakannya pernikahan yang ditunggu-tunggu warag desa Konoha. Belakangan ini Naruto sangat sibuk bahkan dua hari yang lalu Ia sempat bermalam di ruangannya.

"OE...Naruto bangun!"Ucap Shikamaru setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur, "UAHH...Ada apa Shikamaru."

"Kalau kau kelelahan pulanglah, biar aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu."

Shikamaru kini telah menjadi penasehat Hokage Ia diangkat setelah penasehat sebelumnya berhenti. Dan lagipula Ia merupakan Shinobi tercerdas di Konoha.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru, maaf telah merepotkanmu." Naruto tampak mengusap wajahnya smentara Shikamaru hanya menatapnya, "Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantumu".

Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan mejanya menuju ke pintu, "Aku serahkan padamu Shikamaru." Shikamaru membalas dengan anggukan. Kemudian Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangannya yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang seluruh penduduk yang bertemu dengan Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat dan sesampainya didepan sebuah mansion yang tidak terlalu mewah tempat tinggalnya bersama Hinata.

"Aku pulang." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tumben Hinata tidak menjawab salamnya, "Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan".

"Hinata-nee-sama sedang keluar Naruto-nii-san." Teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Naruto. "Hanabi-chan..!"

"Memangnya Hinata-chan kemana dan kenapa kau ada disini." Hanabi mengambil jubah dan topi Hokage setelah Naruto membukanya, "Hinata-nee-sama tidak memberitahuku, Ia hanya memintaku untuk menjaga rumah selama Ia keluar."

"Memangnya hari ini kau tidak latihan bersama Tou-san."

"Tou-san bilang hari ini aku boleh istirahat," Hanabi tersenyum, "Aku ingin tidur dulu aku sangat lelah." Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya

.

.

Hinata sedang berjalan sambil membawa cukup banyak belanjaan untuk persediaan dirumahnya. Sesekali warga menyapa dan Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum.

"Hinata tunggu!" Ucap Sakura yang berlari mengejarnya. "Ada apa Sakura". Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura memanggilnya.

"Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Memangnya ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku."

"Aku kurang tahu, kalau ingin mengetahuinya temuilah Tsunade-sama." Hinata lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sakura."

Sesampainya di kediaman Tsunade. Hinata langsung disambut oleh Shizune, "Selamat Sore Hinata!"

"Selamat Sore Shizune-san." Hinata membalasnya sambli membungkuk lalu meletakkan barang bawaanya didekat pintu.

"Tsunade-sama ada didalam, Ia sudah menunggumu." Hinata lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade yang menunggu sambil menikmati Sake.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku.".Hinata lalu duduk didepan Tsunade yang perlahan mengambil sebuah kotak.

"Begini aku ingin kau yang memberikan ini pada Naruto, jika aku yang memberikannya bisa-bisa Ia mengusirku dari desa karena tidak memberikannya setelah para Tetua memberikannya padaku." Tsunade memberikan kotak itu pada Hinata. "Memangnya apa ini".

"Barang-barang penginggalan Minato dan Kushina."

"Ayah dan Ibu Naruto." Hinata terkejut lalu mencoba dan setelah membukanya di dalam kotak tersebut ada Jubah Hokage milik Minato dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Aku memberikannya padamu karena kau adalah istri Naruto." Tsunadde tersenyum ke Hinata yang dibals dengan senyuman juga, "Terima kasih Tsunade-sama."

"Terus bagaimana keadaanmu dan Naruto."

"Kami baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, hari hampir malam dan aku belum memasak apa-apa, bisa-bisa Naruto ngambek seperti biasa jika aku terlambat menyiapkan makan malam."

"Kalau Naruto ngambek berikan saja Ia Ramen pasti akan berhenti juga." Tsunade tertawa pelan sambil menenggak minumannya. Sementara Hinata beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang Hanabi." Hinata melihat kedalam rumah yang tampak sepi karena Hanabi sudah pulang sementara Naruto tertidur di kamar.

"Apa Hanabi sudah pulang." Hinata lalu membuka alas kaki miliknya dan melihat alas kaki milik Naruto yang berserakan, "EH..Naruto-kun sudah pulang kenapa Ia hari pulang cepat dan tidak menjawabku."

Hinata lalu meletakkan belanjaannya ldan berjalan ke arah kamar sambil membawa kotak pemberian Tsunade.

"Ternyata Naruto-kun tertidur, Ia mungkin kelelahan dan pulang cepat. Aku tidak usah membangunkannya sebelum makan malam." Kata Hinata setelah masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju ke Naruto yang sedang tertidur, "Naruto-kun bangun makan malam sudah siap." Hinata mengelus-ngelus kepala Naruto.

"UAHH...Pergilah ke ruang makan duluan aku segera menyusul." Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata setelah membuka matanya, "Kalau begitu bergegaslah." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

.

Naruto kini berada di ruang tengah sedang memperhatikan istrinya membersihkan meja makan, Ia masih merasa lelah lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Tak lama kemudian Hinata selesai membersihkan meja makan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hari ini kau pulang cepat Naruto-kun, memangnya ada apa." Hinata duduk disamping Naruto.

"Aku sangat kelelahan makanya aku pulang cepat." Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya, "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada Shikamaru." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil kotak yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sam tadi memberikanku kotak ini." Hinata memberikan kotak itu pada Naruto. "Apa ini?"

Naruto membuka secara perlahan kotak tersebut dan Ia pun melihat sebuah Jubah milik Ayahnya. "Ini adalah barang-barang Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Naruto tampak mengambil lalu meletakkan Jubah tersebut diatas meja lalu diambillah sebuah foto.

"Foto siapa itu Naruto-kun." Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menatap foto tersebut, "Ini Foto Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Foto tersebut.

"Ternyata orang tuamu sudah saling mencintai semenjak masih kecil." Hinata tersenyum melihat Foto Minato menggendong Kushina di punggunnya saat mereka masih genin."Ibumu sangat cantik sewaktu masih anak-anak, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengukir senyum

Naruto meletakkan foto tersebut lalu mengambil foto lainnya "Rambut Ibumu sangat indah Naruto-kun." Hinata memperhatikan dengan sekasama Foto Minato dan Kushina yang sedang mengandung Naruto.

"Kau adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan rambut Kaa-chan sangat Indah." Naruto tersenyum indah lalu memberikan kecupan pada kening Hinata "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri cantik sepertimu Hinata-chan."

Semburan merah muncul di pipi Hinata "Kau bisa saja Naruto-kun.", Naruto menkerutkan keningnya. "Aku serius Hinata-chan "Kau benar-benar cantik seperti Kaa-chan."

Hinata lalu mengambil foto yang dipegang Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah meja dan meletakkannya di dekat foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur Hinata-chan." Naruto memasukkan benda yang telah dikeluarkannya lalu menutup kotak tersebut.

Jarum jam kini menunjuk pukul sepuluh mereka berdua kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"_Oyasumi, Hinata-hime." _Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar pada pinggang Hinata. Mata _Sapphire _pun mulai menutup secara perlahan.

"_Oyasuminisai_, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya diikuti oleh kicauan burung di Desa Konoha. Suara pintu kamar Naruto terdengar keras ketika seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning berumur lima tahunan membuka secara keras diikuti oleh sang adiknya yang berambut Indigo.

"Tou-chan.." Teriakan Bolt seketika membangunkan Naruto yang tengah tidur lalu diikuti oleh Himawari. "Tou-chan!"

"Iya-iya Tou-chan sudah bangun." Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya dan seketika Bolt langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Naruto diikuti oleh Himawari.

"Dimana Kaa-chan." Naruto menangkap Bolt dan Himawari sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. "Kau semangat sekali hari ini Bolt."

"Kaa-chan sedang menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Himawari

"Kan hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Jii-san." Naruto menurunkan Bolt dan Himawari dari atas tubuhnya. "Tapi pertama-tama ayo kita sarapan Kaa-chan pasti sudah menunggu."

Naruto lalu menggendong Himawari dan Bolt beranjak menuju ke ruang makan.

"_Ohayo-hime."_ Naruto memberikan kecupan pada kening Hinata sementara Himawari hanya menatap apa yang Naruto lakukan, "Aku hampir lupa." Naruto juga memberikan kecupan di kening Himawari.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya Kaa-chan." Seru Bolt dan Himawari setelah menikmati sarapan. Mereka kini tengah bersiap untuk mengunjungi Kediaman Hyuga. Naruto mengenakan Jubah Hokage sedang menggendong Himawari sementara Hinata mengenakan Kimono Lavender dan celana panjang hitam menggandeng tangan Bolt.

Saat memasuki gerbang rumah keluarga Hyuga mereka disambut hangat oleh beberapa anggota klan Hyuga. Mereka pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Rumah besar ini telah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Naruto dan keluarganya semenjak menikahi Hinata. Walaupun sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, Hinata masih sering mengajak anak-anaknya berkunjung dan tentunya Hiashi senang akan hal itu karena dikunjungi oleh cucu-cucunya yang lucu.

"Jii-san!" Bolt langsung berlari menuju Hiashi yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil menikmati teh di teras rumah.

"_Ohayominasai Tou-san_, Aku kesini untuk mengantar Hinata dan anak-anak." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hiashi.

"_Ohayo._ Naruto, Hinata." Sapa Hiashi sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut Bolt, "Hari ini kau semangat sekali"

"EH.._Ohayominasai, _Naruto-Nii-san, Hinata Nee-san." Sapa Hanabi keluar dari pintu rumah, "Bibi Hanabi." Himawari langsung turun dari Naruto dan berlari menuju ke Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. _Tou-san, Hanabi-chan._" Naruto mengambil topi Hokage yang dipegang oleh Hinata, "Kau tidak duduk sambil minum teh dulu, Naruto." Hiashi tampak menawarkan teh pada Naruto

"Tidak usah, lagipula ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan."

Hiashi menghela nafas ringan, "Tidak apa-apa." Naruto pun menghilang menggunkan Shunshin menuju ke kantornya.

Kicau burung mengantarkan matahari senja membuat seluruh warga Konoha nyaman berjalan-jalan. Jubah Hokage Naruto tampak tertiup angin senja berjalan menyusuri desa. Sebelum menjemput Hinata dan anak-anaknya Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam orang tuanya.

Setelah selesai Naruto langsung pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuga untuk menjemput Hinata dan anak-anaknya.

"Tou-chan!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika gadis kecilnya berlari ke arahnya, "Himawari-chan."

"Kau mengagetkan Tou-chan" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi mungil Himawari, "Tou-chan mau minum teh." Himawari tampak menunjuk ke arah teras dimana Hinata dan Hiashi sedang menikmati teh.

"Selamat sore, Hinata-chan, Tou-san." Naruto menyapa keduanya yang tengah bersantai,

"Selamat Sore." Jawab keduanya bersamaan dan seketika Bolt langsung melompat kearah Naruto.

"Himawari, Kau mendahuluiku Dattebasa." Naruto terjatuh karena kedua anaknya berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau mau minum teh Naruto, Kau pasti lelah." Tawar Hiashi pada Naruto, "Ti-tidak usah." Naruto mangangkat kedua tangan setinggi dadanya.

"Kesini saja, kita minum teh bersama." Hinata ikut menawarkan teh pada Naruto

"Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta Hinata-chan." Naruto lalu bergabung dengan Hinata dan Hiashi di teras sambil memperhatikan Bolt dan Himawari bermain di halaman.

Matahari mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Bolt dan Himawari juga sudah kelelahan bermain.

"Ayo kita pulang Bolt, Himawari matahari sudah hampir tenggelam."

"Iya Himawari juga sudah capek." Himawari membaringkan tubuhnya di teras

"Kalian tidak makan malam disini." Tawar Hiashi, "Kami makan dirumah saja." Hinata beranjak dari tempat Ia duduk

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Tou-san, Hanabi-chan." Naruto mengambil Himawari yang sedang berbaring dan menggendongnya

"Dahh Jii-san Hanabi-lain kali aku mampir lagi." Bolt melambaikan tangannya dan Hiashi balas melambaikan tangan, "Iya, Hati-hati."

.

.

Naruto dan keluarganya kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Bolt dan Himawari sedang menceritakan apa yang mereka tadi lakukan di kediaman Hyuga

"Wah seperti kalian bersenang-senang dirumah Jii-san." Naruto antusias mendengarkan cerita Bolt dan Himawari, "Lain kali Tou-chan harus ikut."

"Lain kali Tou-chan akan ikut." Naruto mengelus rambut Himawari dipangkuannya.

"Bolt, Himawari waktunya tidur." Hinata menggendong Himawari menuju ke kamar mereka diikuti Bolt

Naruto masih duduk diruang tengah memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menidurkan anak-anaknya, Ia mulai berpikir untuk mengambil libur dari sela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin Desa.

"_Oyasuminasai_ ,anak-anak." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka dan menghampiri Naruto, "Kau sedang memikirkan apa Naruto-kun."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengambil libur." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "Agar dapat meluangkan waktuku untuk kalian."

"Hmmp, sebaiknya kita juga tidur Naruto-kun."

"Baik _Hime-chan._"

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Ini dia kelanjutannya selamat dinikmati...**

**Maaf klo masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran...**

**Mohon Reviewnya Minna-san...**

**Salam Hangat dari Author**


End file.
